


Small dog, big dreams

by mermaid



Category: White Collar
Genre: Animals, Dog(s), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/pseuds/mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June's miniature pug dreams of chasing rabbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small dog, big dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Elrhiarhodan's _White Collar_ Promptfest over on Livejournal. The prompt was: **Bugsy - Fields**.
> 
> There are no spoilers in this story, besides the fact that June owns a small dog named Bugsy.

Bugsy dreams of running free through wide open spaces. He's a city dog, born and bred; he's never been outside NYC in his life. But instinct, inherited from his feral ancestors, tells him that he's chasing rabbits through green fields under a blue sky.

In his dream, Bugsy isn't a small pug; he's a _big_ dog, with long legs and powerful jaws. His tail is straight and his snout is pointed, like a wolf's. He can run incredibly fast, without wheezing or even panting too hard. The rabbit doesn't stand a chance against a perfect killing machine like him.

Lying on the Persian rug in front of the dining room fireplace, Bugsy's nose twitches and his paws flex. He whines quietly in his sleep. June, sitting in the comfortable armchair beside him, looks up from her book and smiles indulgently at her beloved pet.

Later, after his nap, June takes Bugsy for a walk in Central Park. She lets him off the leash and he's away, racing across the grass as fast as his little legs can carry him.

Bugsy doesn't remember his dream, or any of the similar dreams he's had so many times before. He just knows that he wants - _needs_ \- to run.


End file.
